Killua Zoldyck
Killua Zoldyck is the third child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck and the heir of the Zoldyck Family, until he runs away from home and becomes a Rookie Hunter. He is the best friend of Gon Freecs, and is currently travelling with Hanabi Hyuga on Palerna Island. Appearance Killua has spiky silver hair, very pale skin, and blue eyes. His eyes change shape depending on the mood that he's in, narrowing and sharpening when he goes into assassination mode. Killua is fairly lean at the start of the series, due to constant physical conditioning and torture training he received when he was young. As time passes, he becomes more muscular and toned. He is also often seen holding a yellow skateboard. Killua typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. Killua wears long, baggy shorts in the manga and Madhouse animated adaptation. Killua also wears blue boots, recolored. Personality Initially, Killua is introduced as a character who appears similar to Gon: cheeky, cheerful, and full of mischievous ideas. However, contrasting Gon's politeness, Killua can be quite rude to others, mostly strangers and older people. He is most commonly known for having a sweet tooth; he loves everything sweet and spent almost 200 million Jenny on snacks when he was at the Heaven's Arena. His favorite snack is chocolate, specifically Chocolate Balls. Relationships Hanabi Hyuga In the beginning, he did not think much of Hanabi but believed her to be a good and friendly person--someone entirely different from him. He would be mildly irritated by her ability to ignore Killua and not get roped into arguments. However, after their conversation on the airship when Hanabi saw Killua after he killed two of the examinees, he begins to respect her more. He was surprised and impressed by her calculative motives for talking to him. In the end, he enjoys her company, possibly influenced from when they spent two days together during the fourth phase of Hunter Exam. In addition, when she reveals her true strength, Killua begrudgingly categorizes her as someone that he cannot defeat. During the York New Arc, he recognizes that Hanabi has begun to side with Kurapika and notes that he should also do what he can to prevent Hanabi from killing. He also sadly recognizes the contagion of hatred and revenge as Hanabi became vindictive after seeing what the Phantom Troupe turned Kurapika into. Kalluto Zoldyck Killua was mortified when he learned that his brother joined the Phantom Troupe. Although he feels slightly guilty because he thought it was possible that he wasn't a good older brother. Regardless, he also feels resentment towards Kalluto because he was still trying to control Killua or trying to get Killua to fall back into the Zoldyck Family'sways. However, he tries to tamp down the resentment because he knows that Kalluto was only doing what the family taught him. Kalluto loves Killua but despises him for leaving the family as well as leaving him behind. On the other hand, Killua's primary emotion towards Kalluto is regret. Gon Freecs Photos Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters